ToyAgumon
ToyAgumon ToyAgumon is a Rookie level Puppet Digimon, said to be created by children who play on the Internet and modeled after Agumon. It is cowardly, easily getting surprised and (literally) breaking to pieces. It loves to surf the Internet and consult in communication with children. It has an "evil" virus form called ShadowToyAgumon. ToyAgumon has the appearance of an Agumon built out of Lego blocks. Its body is made up of toy blocks, which enable it to rearrange its body to linking up with fellow ToyAgumon and create larger forms. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer ToyAgumon are recruitable enemies in Vamdemon's Mansion and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers ToyAgumon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Plume Cave 2, Death Crevasse 2, as well as Ken's side of Death Crevasse. ToyAgumon digivolves from Kapurimon to Frigimon with a digi-egg and Mojyamon without in lines 39 and 44, and from Kapurimon to Musyamon with and Wizardmon without in line 62.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer ToyAgumon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. Monzaemon, fought to save Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon has two ToyAgumon in its party. The ToyAgumon card, titled "Toy Flame", is a Rank 2 card which teaches a Digimon the Toy Flame technique. Toy Flame deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier After defeating the ShadowToyAgumon guarding the Lavender Castle, Agunimon and Lobomon purify them into normal ToyAgumon. Afterward, one of the ToyAgumon fly the others to the forest. A ToyAgumon is seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Xros Wars An army of ToyAgumon serve as subjects of Persiamon, and protect Bastia Castle against the Bagra Army led by IceDevimon. Digimon World ToyAgumon are enemies in the Toy Mansion, guarding the two of the inner floors, along with Tankmon. After defeating WaruMonzaemon, a few ToyAgumon stay outside of the Toy Mansion, and although they are no longer hostile to the player, the ToyAgumon inside the mansion will still attack. There is an infamous glitch involving the second group of ToyAgumon in the Toy Mansion; one of the ToyAgumon will constantly approach the player attempting to start a battle, but when he finishes talking, he restarts the same brief conversation. ToyAgumon may sometimes be fought in the Arena. Digimon World 2 ToyAgumon can digivolve into Leomon (0-2 DP) or Gatomon (3+ DP). ToyAgumon appears in Video Domain, Drive Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, and Tournament 1 along with Bertran and Boss of Boot Domain and Modem Domain. Digimon World 3 ToyAgumon is only available as a Brown Rookie Card with 3/3. Digimon Digital Card Battle The ToyAgumon card is #167 and is a a Rookie level Rare-type card with 530 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Toy Flame", inflicts 280 damage, its attack, "Million Punches", inflicts 130 damage, and its attack, "Fancy Star", inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Discard 1 Card at random from own Hand. HP of both Players are 200." Digimon World Data Squad Agumon may digivolve to ToyAgumon. Digimon World DS ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon at lvl 7+ with 30+ Machine EXP., and can digivolve further into Starmon or Flarerizamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ToyAgumon can digivolve to Tankmon or Deputymon. ToyAgumon can be found at Process Factory. Digimon World Championship ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon, Botamon and Kapurimon and digivolves to Sukamon, Clockmon, Meramon and Starmon. ToyAgumon is found at the Chrome Mines. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ToyAgumon is one of the starter Farm Digimon available from Renamon, if you choose a more industrial DigiFarm. ToyAgumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into Deputymon or Starmon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration if not chosen initially. Attacks *'Plastic Blaze'This attack retains its original name of "Toy Flame" in Digimon Digital Card Battle (Toy Flame): Spews a flame-shaped missile. *'Million Punches' (Block Punch): Punches a blast of energy. *'Fancy Star': Surrounds self with miniature stars before throwing a large star. Variations / Subspecies * ClearAgumon / ShadowToyAgumon ShadowToyAgumon ShadowToyAgumon is the virus version of ToyAgumon. He is known as ToyAgumon (Black) in Japanese. Committing a computer virus on top of the network, it has completely become a toy that bullies children. Its special blocks are sturdy, but it is the same as ToyAgumon when it gets surprised and falls apart. Digimon Frontier ToyAgumon are among the Digimon that corrupted by Cherubimon, who transformed ToyAgumon into ShadowToyAgumon. They want to go to the human world to bully the children, and they guard the Lavender Castle. The ShadowToyAgumon turn Monzeamon evil to do their bidding and battle Agunimon and Lobomon to stop them from rescuing Tommy Himi. The ShadowToyAgumon form first a tank, which is destroyed by Lobomon's Lobo Kendo then two giant robots. They are defeated as the robots when Agunimon and Lobomon trick them into striking each other with their fists, driving out the ShadowToyAgumon's Fractal Code. Agunimon and Lobomon each purify one robot made up of ShadowToyAgumon, reverting all of the ShadowToyAgumon back into normal ToyAgumon and freeing Monzeamon from their evil control. Later, to make up for what the ShadowToyAgumon did, one flies Takuya and Koji to meet up with their friends. In the dub, Ophanimon explains that the ShadowToyAgumon are created because of evil hackers, but in the original, they're instead created by children messing around. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Digital Card Battle The L-ToyAgumon card is #165 and is a a Rookie level Rare-type card with 590 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Toy Flame", inflicts 270 damage, its attack, "Million Punches", inflicts 210 damage, and its attack, "Fancy Star", inflicts 180 damage, with no added effect. Its support effect is "If 1 or less Cards left in own Hand, opponent's Attack Power goes to 0." Digimon World DS ShadowToyAgumon can digivolve into Reptiledramon. ShadowToyAgumon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ToyAgumonBlack can digivolve into Mekanorimon and can be found in the Sunken Tunnel. Attacks *'Toy Flame': Spews a flame-shaped missile. *'Block Punch':This attack is named "Million Punches" in Digimon Digital Card Battle Punches a blast of energy. *'Marion Punch' *'Fancy Star': Surrounds self with miniature stars before throwing a large star. Variations/Subspecies * ToyAgumon / ClearAgumon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Digimon species